


Sensação Estranha

by RyRy17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyRy17/pseuds/RyRy17
Summary: (Nessa AU deuses só podem ter filhos homens, então no acampamento só tem homens e as demais personagens femininas não existem.)A dias Percy sentia uma sensação estranha dentro de si, tinha sonhos, acordava de mau jeito e todos, todos no acampamento estavam agindo estranho perto dele.
Relationships: Charles Beckendorf/Percy Jackson, Chiron/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson/Minotaur, Percy Jackson/Poseidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Quiron

**Author's Note:**

> ESSA FANFIC NÃO É SÉRIA. Eu sou um perturbado que tá bem inspirado graças a umas fanfics que eu li no Archives of our own.
> 
> Todos os personagens dessa história tem +16 e os títulos dos capítulos são os parceiros com quem o Percy vai ter fukifuki.
> 
> Eu não sei pq eu escrevi isso, provavelmente pq eu quero liberar minhas frustrações sexuais num hot.

Havia semanas que Percy sentia uma sensação estranha dentro dele, e quando essas sensações começaram outras coisas também aconteceram com as pessoas no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Os sátiros se afastavam ao sentir o cheiro de Percy, vários campistas queriam ficar mais perto de Percy e outros se afastavam como os sátiros.

Percy se sentia estranho, a sensação que ele sentia ao mesmo tempo que era boa o agoniava, achava que estivesse doente por isso foi até a enfermaria do acampamento onde um filho de Apolo o atendeu:

— Qual o problema Jackson? — Ele perguntou

— Eu fico sentindo uma coisa estranha em mim, e também estou tendo uns sonhos estranhos. E seja o que for isso afeta todos ao meu redor, não só a mim e… você também está sendo afetado né?

Ele olhou para o filho de Apolo e viu que ele estava tremendo, suando, e estava ofegante:

— Já ouvi falar disso, mas acho você falar com Quiron, ele vai saber diagnosticar isso melhor.

O garoto empurrou Percy porta afora e depois bateu ela com força, como se estivesse apressado, sem entender Percy foi andando até a casa de Quiron.

Ao chegar lá, antes de mesmo de bater na porta Quiron abriu ela surpreendendo Percy:

— Ah, Percy, estava esperando você. — Disse o centauro meio nervoso

Ele também estava como o filho de Apolo, porém de uma forma mais controlada.

— Você sabia que eu viria aqui? Como?

— Seu cheiro, seu cheiro mudou esses dias, e é claro que eu notei. Então consigo distinguir dos outros.

— É sobre isso que eu queria falar, tem acontecido várias coisas estranha comigo, e eu queria saber se você saberia me dizer o que é.

— Certamente. — Disse o centauro agora tremendo — entre, vou resolver isso logo.

Percy entrou na casa, e seguiu até a sala, se acomodou no sofá e Quiron surgiu logo em seguida.

— Isso é algum outro sinal? Digo, que eu preciso partir em outra missão?

— Oh não. É outra coisa Percy, talvez você goste, e é bem simples de resolver. — Disse o centauro com um sorriso malicioso. — Venha, vamos lá pro porão, seria melhor resolvermos isso lá.

Ao chegar lá embaixo Percy se deparou com uma algema no chão e logo em seguida Quiron as pegou e prendeu as mãos de Percy, que ficou bastante assustado, porém de uma estranha maneira ele gostou de sentir as algemas.

— Quiron o que é isso? Eu virei alguma ameaça ou algo assim?

— Oh não Percy. É que, veja bem, você está doente, e seu tratamento é um pouco doloroso e preciso de você preso pra não escapar.

— Tudo bem então — Disse o semideus nervoso

— Agora fique de quatro. — disse Quiron e ao notar a reação de Percy ele concluiu — seu tratamento.

Percy obedeceu e ficou de quatro, ficando assustado ao gostar de ficar assim, logo em seguida sentiu um peso nas costas dele que derrubou ele, ficando com sua bunda empinada, ele tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu, logo percebeu que o peso era uma das patas de Quiron, que carregava um remo nas mãos.

— Quiron! O-o-o que é isso? — a voz de Percy saiu tremida e meio alta

— Shhh, calma logo logo vai ficar tudo bem sua putinha.

— O qu-

Antes de Percy falar mais alguma coisa foi interrompido por Quiron que bateu o remo na bunda de Percy, ele gritou, e então veio outro golpe, e outro, e outro. Percy continuava gritando, mas aos poucos, como Quiron já esperava, os gritos viraram gemidos, gemidos de prazer, e quanto mais Quiron batia em Percy maior e mais prazeroso ficavam os gemidos.

Quiron tirou sua pata de cima de Percy porém o semideus não se moveu, estava com uma expressão no rosto de puro prazer.

— Fique assim vadia! — Quiron disse num tom mais rígido

— Sim senhor. — disse Percy em meio aos gemidos, e percebendo o quanto gostou do linguajar de Quiron.

O Centauro jogou o remo longe e agarrou com duas mãos a bunda de Percy, uma mão em cada nádega. Ele começou a bater na bunda com as mãos e como era de se esperar, Percy adorava. Logo depois Quiron agarrou as calças de Percy e as rasgou, deixando um espaço que deixava visível a cueca de Percy, que o centauro rasgou logo em seguida, mas desta vez não foi pra abrir espaço, ele rasgou e arrancou a cueca de Percy, e enfiou na boca do jovem Semideus.

Percy não conseguia mais falar, mas se pudesse estaria implorando por mais.

Quiron deu uma boa olhada na bunda de Percy, a bunda grande, redonda e mole de Percy, estava vermelha, mas não o suficiente, ele queria que a bunda do garoto ficasse vermelha como um tomate, e então começou a espancar ela até ficar como ele queria.

Quando terminou ele abriu a bunda de Percy deixando visível sua entrada. O centauro se inclinou e começou a lamber a entrada, lubrificando ela. A língua de Quiron era grande então não ficava só na parte externa, como também entrava bem fundo no ânus de Percy.

Percy se sentia incrível, a sensação ao mesmo tempo que aumentava se satisfazia aos poucos, ele queria mais, estava viciado naquilo, queria mais que só a língua de Quiron, ele queria Quiron dentro dele.

O garoto olhou para trás começou a balançar a bunda, indicando ao centauro o que era pra fazer.

Quiron se ergueu e Percy teve uma visão que para ele era o paraíso. Ele viu o membro grande e grosso de Quiron, devia medir uns 57 centímetros, Percy morreria se Quiron colocasse tudo dentro, mas o garoto só queria aquilo:

— Não se preocupe Percy, vou ser gentil. No começo.

Ele posicionou o membro de modo que entrasse em Percy e empurrou. Percy era apertado, bem apertado, e por conta disso gemia muito, sentia dor, mas gostava daquilo. Enquanto Quiron entrava, Percy sentiu uma sensação estranha em sua barriga, ela estava aumentando. Ele colocou as mãos (com dificuldade) na barriga para saber o porquê, e depois entendeu, o inchaço era o pau de Quiron, e ao perceber isso ele não largou mais a barriga.

Como era de se esperar, Quiron não conseguiu por tudo, deixou uns 20 centímetros de seu pau fora, e começou a se movimentar, entrando e saindo, as vezes um pouco dos 20 centímetros entravam, o que deixava Percy louco.

— Gosta disso cadela? — perguntou Quiron e ao ver Percy confirmar com a cabeça ele continuou — Sabe Percy, filhos de Poseidon são que nem cadelas, quando chegam ao certa idade começam a entrar no cio.

Percy escutava com dificuldade pois era difícil se concentrar com um pau de um centauro acertando sua próstata, aumentado o seu prazer.

— A sensação que você tem? É tesão. E não vai passar, pode diminuir um pouco, as vezes você pode nem sentir, mas assim que um pensamento sujo vier a sua cabeça você vai estar implorando por uma rola no seu cu. Vai estar implorando pra que te tratem como a cadela imunda que você é! — Ele disse e logo em seguida cuspiu em Percy — Vai ficar no cio por talvez um mês, mas o efeitos começam a surgir alguns dias antes, então hoje é seu primeiro dia. Seu cheiro? Feromônios.

Ele fudeu Percy com mais força e mais rápido, o jovem gemia alto toda vez que o pau do centauro acertava sua próstata, e a sensação do cuspe de Quiron na cara dele o deixava ainda mais excitado.

— Percy eu estou quase…

Percy também estava, apesar de só a bunda dele estar pra fora, nas partes não rasgadas da calça ele estava duro feito pedra, e estava quase gozando.

— Eu vou emitir um anúncio aos campistas, durante o seu cio você será a cadelinha do acampamento, todos vão poder te comer, ou te maltratar. Ahhh.

Percy gozou, e foi uma das melhores sensações da vida dele.

Quiron gozou bem fundo em Percy, porém foi tanto que seu esperma vazava pra fora, quando ele tirou Percy tentava tirar o resto porém Quiron enfiou um plug anal para que seu esperma continuasse dentro do garoto.

Percy estava muito cansado, estava prestes a desmaiar e então ouviu Quiron dizer:

— Vamos cuidar bem de você.


	2. Grover

Percy acordou nu numa cama com as mãos amarradas nos pés fazendo ele ficar numa posição onde ele estava com as pernas levantadas. Estava vendado mas ele sabia que estava no seu chalé. 

Sua bunda ainda doía um pouco e ainda estava com o plug anal que Quiron colocou nele, mas boa parte do esperma do centauro não estava mais dentro de Percy.

O garoto sentia uma coisa estranha, estava duro feito pedra, sentia uma língua passando da base até a cabeça. Ele estava recebendo um boquete, e estava adorando isso. Ele não conseguia falar, apenas sentia a língua daquele estranho subir e descer no pau grosso dele. Percy ia a loucura sempre que a língua chegava na cabeça e quando o cara percebeu que Percy estava acordado ficou lambendo só aquele parte.

— Bom dia sua cadelinha. — Disse o homem, e logo percebeu que era Grover.

Percy ainda não conseguia falar, tinha alguma coisa em cima da sua boca, era macio, como um travesseiro, mas era peludo como… a bunda de um bode. Era isso, Grover estava sentado em cima da boca de Percy.

— Por que você não prova um pouco? Não é justo que você seja o único recebendo uma lambida gostosa não é mesmo? Prove, tenho certeza que não será a coisa mais nojenta que você vai colocar na boca.

Percy obedeceu seu amigo e de fato conseguia por a língua pra fora, e começou a lamber a entrada do cu do sátiro, uns pelos entravam na boca do Semideus mas isso não importava para ele. Quando ele enfiou a língua dentro do ânus de Grover pode ouvir um gemido seguido de um "Béeeeee"

— Você tem deixado os sátiros loucos por dias Percy. Sempre ficávamos de pau duro só de sentir seu cheiro. — ele falava entre uma lambida e outra — Tivemos sorte dos campistas também ficarem desse jeito, assim podemos dar pra eles até dizer chega, acho que eu já dei minha bundinha pra quase todos no acampamento. Está sentindo o gosto da porra dos seus amigos?

Quando o sátiro disse isso entrou um líquido na boca de Percy, era esperma, não sabia de quem mas achava aquilo delicioso. Tentava enfiar a língua mais fundo tentando achar mais.

— Você devia ver, o chalé de Hermes virou praticamente uma casa de orgias, só pra satisfazer os sátiros. Ficamos lá amarrados esperando algum campista vir nos fuder até ficarmos loucos.

"Diga mais, por favor" pensava Percy, aquela conversa ajudava no tesão do garoto. Até porque sentia que já tinha engolido todo o esperma da bunda de Grover.

— Quando Quiron anunciou seu Cio, todos ficaram empolgados, houve um momento pros sátiros, amarramos você na sua cama e tiravamos o seu plug e lambiamos o esperma de Quiron. Você era praticamente um bebedouro. Me pergunto se ainda tem mais um pouco.

Grover se levantou tirando a bunda de cima do garoto, deu uma examinada no plug e o tirou fazendo o Semideus gemer.

Percy conseguia sentir a língua de diversos sátiros passando pela sua bunda, era como se tivessem feito isso a uns 5 segundos. Um pouco do esperma de Quiron começou a vazar e Grover começou a lamber loucamente.

— Gr-Grover, isso é tão bom. Por favor não para.

— Não se preocupe Percy. Hoje a noite você vai até a fogueira e Quiron irá fazer um anúncio importante. Que você será a nova puta do acampamento. A partir de hoje a noite não só os sátiros, mas também todos os campistas vão poder te comer, e fuder você até dizer chega. Ou melhor, até eles dizerem chega, você não pode falar nada, só sentir.

— S-Sim.

Grover foi até o rosto de Percy e o segurou, foi até a orelha do garoto e sussurrou:

— Você agora é só uma puta, uma cadela imunda cujo o único propósito é satisfazer os outros. Entendeu?

— Sim, senhor.

E Grover deu um tapa no rosto de Percy. Fazendo o garoto gemer.

O sátiro se mexeu e posicionou sua bunda de forma que sentasse no pau de Percy. Quando sentou ele gemeu alto, Percy também, o interior de Grover era macio e apertado, a bunda de Grover apesar de peluda era bem grande e mole, era como se estivesse recebendo uma massagem dentro e fora.

O sátiro começou a rebolar e depois a fazer movimentos de subir e descer, depois começou a acelerar. Fez isso durante vários minutos. Grover tirou a venda de Percy e agora o garoto conseguia ver claramente o rosto louco de tesão do sátiro.

O rosto de Grover estava melado, ele estava completamente sujo de tanto esperma que tinha no corpo. Nunca pensaria que faria isso, fuderia seu melhor amigo. O mais excitante nisso tudo era que, mesmo que Grover estivesse sendo o passivo, era Percy que era a puta submissa, era ele quem estava recebendo e obedecendo as ordens, ele é quem estava amarrado.

Percy gozou bem fundo no ânus de Grover, e Grover continuou e depois gozou bem no rosto de Percy. O sátiro saiu de cima e pegou uma câmera instantânea que estava em cima de uma mesa e tirou uma foto do rosto dele. Depois colocou a foto na mesa e desamarrou Percy. E depois enfiou a língua na boca do garoto. O cheiro de sêmen era muito forte, e gosto também, a boca de Grover era deliciosa. Ele praticamente chupava a língua de Percy e depois Percy é quem chupava a língua dele,

Depois Grover cuspiu na cara de Percy e disse:

— Vejo você no jantar Percy.

E ele saiu pela porta.

Percy olhou para mesa e viu que tinha várias fotos em cima dela, viu seu rosto todo melado, depois viu uma foto dos sátiros lambendo seu ânus enquanto ele dormia. Havia outra dele com o plug anal na boca e várias outras fotos, incluindo de sátiros beijando ele. Percy se deitou de novo na cama e se masturbou vendo aquelas fotos.


End file.
